


The Dead Don't Scream

by AwokenMonster



Series: Gifts [7]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Attempted Gore, Gen, I had goosebumps writing this, Plot Twist, Sorry Not Sorry, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Dead people don't screamThen who did?





	The Dead Don't Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyPurplePea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPurplePea/gifts), [LaurelSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelSilver/gifts).



> Monster: PrettyPurplePea, you like dark? I'll give you dark.
> 
> Written for PrettyPurplePea  
> Inspired by LaurelSilver's Nobody Likes Me  
> Gifted to both these great authors
> 
> WARNING: Car crash, character's death, gore-ish descriptions of injuries.

There was smoke, a thick black fog inside my head like a veil. I could hear coughing and screaming but I couldn’t reach out to those in need. They seemed too far away. Almost a lifetime away. I realised I was the one coughing when I opened my eyes and the thick fog in my head appeared to be the smoke from around me. Rubble everywhere, suffocating me.

No, the smoke was suffocating me and my mind offered me blanks to figure out what just happened. What DID happen?

I tried to move but the excruciating pain in my leg tried to tear out my spine. I blinked, sound slowly returning to me like a deafening blow to the head.

There was no screaming. It couldn’t be called a scream because that would’ve been an understatement. Someone was trying to tear out their voice cords at the top of their lungs, shrieking for help. My head was spinning when a light caught my eye. A fire?

Only now, I noticed the pressure rising to my head as it became unbearable. That’s when I realised I was upside down. Or I wasn’t, but the car I was sitting in, was. If you could still call it a car, that is. I groaned, gurgling sound from my throat and ended up coughing up more dust and… blood?

Something terrible had happened for sure. I wriggled my hands free from besides me, my arms seemed unharmed. I tossed my head to the side, neck barely able to hold my head steady. Charlie.

My eyes met Charlie’s and I wanted to reassure him we’d be fine after… whatever happened but as soon as I opened my mouth, the dawning realisation hit me. Those were the eyes of a dead man. It was nothing but a cold stare, no light to ignite his soul. Something terrible had happened, but what? Did we crash?

Then why was someone screaming so loud that my ears were ringing? If Charlie was dead then who was the one screaming? Dead people don’t scream. I looked to my other side, door of the car ripped out and leaving a massive gap in the side of the car.

I undid my seatbelt, hitting the ground not so gently and wheezing in agony as my legs moved. What was wrong with my legs?

I dared to cast a glance downward only to see my legs smashed in between the remains of the car. I had no legs. No legs that could be saved, just a blurring mass of splintered bones and peeled skin. The light I saw before returned in my vision, now more obvious than ever. It was a fire and it was closing in on us. I gasped for breath, the smoke invading my lungs and making me cough uncontrollably. I had to get out, fast. Someone should help me get out.

I wouldn’t get out with my legs caught like that. I grabbed the edge of the car and dragged myself towards it, metal scraping my crushed legs. It hurt and it hurt a lot. The sickening crack of bones through a meatgrinder was nothing compared to the blinding pain.

I gasped again, seeking fresh oxygen but the dirty air invaded my lungs once more. I couldn’t do this so I only saw one way out. “HELP!”

I screamed like the raw and broken voice that made my ears ring all along. I’d take over. Someone had to help us. Did no one care something terrible had happened? I tried to remember what was going on before we seemed to have crashed. What made us crash?

A faint sound in the backseat made me whip my head back. Were we not alone?

I could see the slumped form of Johnny, a cut on his forehead leaking blood all over his face and mixing with the black marks of dust. He fluttered his eyes open, frowning at the throbbing pain in his brain. “Wha…”

Nothing more he could say.

“Johnny, are you alright?”

He didn’t reply. He moved, confirming he was as he could move freely. He mumbled underneath his breath. “Charlie… Danny.”

He undid his belt, falling to the ground like me with a groan.

“No injuries? My legs are crushed. I can’t escape.”

Johnny blinked and headed closer, taking a look at my trapped limbs. He coughed, shielding his mouth from the toxic smoke. “Hang on.”

He punched through the rear window, wounding his hand as his car door had merely been dented and he couldn’t get out through there.

He stepped through the shards of glass, limping as he went, favouring his left leg. He dragged himself towards my side, hooked an arm underneath my bottom and shoulders and tried to pull but my legs barely moved. “I think we should wait for the authorities to arrive and get you out safely”, Johnny mumbled but I shook my head. “Look at the flames, Johnny. By the time help arrives, I’ll be dead.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Then help me.”

Johnny took a deep breath and hooked his arms underneath mine, pulling only my torso towards the outer world. He tugged, hard and I felt my body tear apart, metal poking into my severed legs, setting my nerves ablaze. I wouldn’t make it. Not with my legs.

“Cut them off”, I stated, gaze not wavering.

Johnny blinked. “What?”

“I said cut-…”

“I heard you. I’m not cutting them off.”

“Why not? Cut them off and you’ll save me. If you don’t, I’ll die in the flames and if the authorities, by chance, arrive in time, I’ll be paralyzed for life anyway. So cut them off and save me”, I demanded but Johnny firmly shook his head.

“You don’t know that for sure. Maybe your legs could be saved.”

“Highly doubt it. I won’t survive this crash with them.”

“You will. When they come help us.”

“They won’t get here in time. Look at the flames. We are already in dange-…”

“No.”

“CUT THEM OFF, JOHNNY!”

Johnny loomed over me, hands on my shoulder, gripping me tightly. “I will NOT cut off my legs.”

I blinked confused. Did he… Did he say ‘my legs’?

I frowned, tried to figure out what was going on. Figure out what happened and you’ll figure out the consequences as well. I looked up at Johnny, confused. “What happened? Why are we in this car?”

Johnny only stared at me, no longer speaking to me. He didn’t even seem… like him anymore. I turned to face the driver’s seat but Charlie was gone. No body. When I looked outside, there were no flames, no smoke. Nothing. The car wasn’t even dented. “What the hell is going on?” I murmured to myself, surroundings shifting so easily beyond my control. I didn’t even see them shift.

That’s when it all swirled into one big tornado of scenery and I felt like I was merely watching the tornado from the inside as everything flew me by, harshly coming to a halt when I shot upwards, wide awake.

A nightmare?

No, it felt too real.

I coughed, chest heaving as I was still trying to catch my breath when I saw a figure sitting by the window. Shoulders slumped, soft sigh escaping his lips. “Nightmare?”

“Yeah…”

“Was it the accident? I heard you… say something about legs.”

“Yeah… I don’t get it. Did that accident happen? I dreamt about being crushed and telling you to cut off my legs to save me…”

Johnny turned to face me, the squeaking of wheels as he rolled towards me and flicked on the light on the coffee table, revealing himself in a wheelchair. Legs missing.

Then it all made sense.

It wasn’t just a dream. I remembered now. We’d been out all night, Charlie making sure he hadn’t drunk a thing so he could drive us home safely. I blinked, trying to remember whatever happened while we were driving but I couldn’t. I knew we got off the road, that there were headlights coming our way but the initial crash seemed like a memory I’d never be able to recall because it wasn’t there. It was missing.

Though I did remember waking up in the car after we got off the road.

_Johnny glared at me, still seemingly tall and intimidating, even as he was frightened to death. “You will NOT cut off my legs.”_

_“Johnny, it’s the only way to drag you out of here alive. I must do this. I can’t lose you too. Not now that we already lost Charlie…”_

_“Danny, I said no.”_

_“I’m sorry, Johnny”, I cried, punching him in the jaw and fetching myself a sharp shard of rear window glass before returning to Johnny’s dazed and confused state because of the punch. I tore off some fabric from my sleeve and made sure his hands were bonded behind him. I had meant to knock him unconscious but my power seemed to fail me, rather not break his nose trying. I lifted my hand above his knees, aiming for his thigh as I cut through the flesh._

I cut off his legs.

Now I remembered whose desperate heart wrenching screams had made my ears ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> Did I do a good job at my first gore-ish attempt in a fic?
> 
> In case you're wondering why Johnny's sitting there creepy as hell. Danny was sleeping on the couch and Johnny couldn't sleep.


End file.
